Gilfrain
Summary Gilfrain Dulk Lana Merjedra Ifnis is the hero of Ifnatus, a prideful warrior tribe in the north of the Arludea Empire famous for their abilities as warriors and their affinity towards fire spirits. Despite his young age at the time, Gilfrain was an incredibly talented warrior and participated in the conflict with Demon King Hadar alongside Tooi Kurosu. However, years after Tooi killed Hadar, Ifnatus started a war with the empire over the reward for their part in the campaign against Hadar. While initially siding with his village, Gilfrain grew disgusted at the changes his village was going through and the loss of their warrior culture. He ended up abandoning them, and the village was wiped out by the empire, leading Gilfrain to wander aimlessly around the continent. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: Gilfrain Dulk Lana Merjedra Ifnis, "Hero" Origin: The Reunion with Twelve Fascinating Goddesses Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Human, Warrior, Spirit Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning, Expert Hand-to Hand Combatant, Fire Manipulation, Heat Aura, Resistance to Fire and Heat-Based attacks Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Can go toe to toe with Tooi Kurosu using Deus Alma, his Spirit is a legendary spirit said to be comparable to Deities, and Tooi said that Gilfrain might had been the one to defeat Demon King Hadar if he hadn't been summoned into the world) Speed: At least Superhuman (Keeps up with Tooi Kurosu) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: At least City Block level (Can tank attacks from Tooi Kurosu) Stamina: High, could hold his own against Tooi Kurosu while receiving multiple wounds Range: Standard melee range, a few meters with heat aura Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above average, expert fighter Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spirit Knight: As a Spirit Knight, Gilfrain has the same basic abilities all Spirit Knights have, such as feeling the Ether in the air and earth and perceiving the Spirits living there, or summoning a contracted Spirit to his side with his voice no matter the distance between them. ** Ray Alma (Spirit Equipment): A technique where a spirit and a Spirit Knight become one. Unlike regular Spirit Knights who use Spirit Equipment as a medium, Ifnatus warriors such as Gilfrain use one of their limbs as a medium through special tattoos. While a powerful technique, the burden caused in the body shortens the lives of Ifnatus warriors. * Pheonicia: A super-high rank fire spirit contracted by Gilfrain that takes the form of a giant bird with large burning wings covered in divine flames. This legendary immortal bird passed through generations of Ifnatus's Heroes is said to have lived for thousands of years and is comparable to one of the 21 Deities in power. When Gilfrain uses Ray Alma with Pheonicia his right arm becomes black red, as if it had been burnt up. ** Escarlata (Crimson Flames): Abnormal heat bursts out of Gilfrain's body, scorching the earth beneath him, vaporizing any human that gets too close, melting weapons and projectiles and draining the stamina of nearby enemies due to the ultra-high heat. However, this aura that can be used for offense and defense is just a side effect rather than the actual technique itself, as its full power is focused on his right arm, which can melt heat-resistant armor and shields in seconds. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Reunion with Twelve Fascinating Goddesses Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 8 Category:Isekai Characters Category:Aura Users